User blog:Everythingniceee/Am I the only one...
So, I was about to work on my customer rankings list, but I got bored, so I decided to make this. It's sort of like the "Unpopular Opinions" but it's things I feel like only I do/think. I've wanted to do this for a while, so why not now? Ships *Am I the only one who ships Gremmie x Ninjoy? This is one of my OTPs, and I'm 100000% sure no one else agrees with this ship. I mean, Dynin all the way, but I still ship Gremmie x Ninjoy! I think you all know the reason I ship this, Danganflipa. Thanks a lot Speedo xD *Am I the only one who doesn't like the Carlo x Clover ship? To be honest, I find Roy x Clover cuter. But it's just my opinion. I'm pretty neutral about Carlo x Clover, and I'd rather ship Carlo x Utah. *Am I the only one who ships Xodence? I ain't saying that I like Xodence more than Codence, it's actually the opposite. I think Codence is really cute, and yet I still think Xodence (obviously it's Xolo x Prudence) is cute! I mean, FHS is the only way it could work, but whatever. *Am I the only one who prefers Timmelia to Quimm? Okay, I apologize at the raging at Quimm thing, and I've calmed down. But still, Timmelia has been one of my OTP since I first started fangirling over Flipline. I mean, regarding Quinn... well, I don't see her with Timm. I honestly prefer Quinn x Jojo. It's just what I think though. *Am I the only one who thinks shipping people '''only '''because they are co-workers isn't really a good idea? I mean, sometimes it works. Rudy x Scarlett and Penny x Alberto are already canon, I can see Rita x Marty and Mitch x Maggie, of course I love Codence (if you haven't figured it out yet, it's Cooper x Prudence), and Carlo x Koilee is.... okay I guess. But sometimes it just doesn't. I used to ship Utah x Doan, but now I see what a weird ship it is! And I'm pretty neutral about Carlo x Koilee. *Am I the only one who sort of ships Willow x Gremmie? Okay, I know, I know, I shipped Gremmie with Ninjoy. But I ship Gremmie with a lot of people, mainly cause of fanfictions. So before, Willow x James was my OTP. I figured out that Willow x Gremmie was actually a ship (Surfer Goth, as I like to call it), and I was pretty disgusted. Waaay later, as I discovered my love my love for Gremmie, I realized that I kind of like Surfer Goth. I also realized that I sort of lost some love for Willow x James. *Am I the only one who misses the Penny x Alberto ship? I've said this before, but it's like no one's talking about it anymore! I loved the ship so much, and it deserves a Valentine's day pic. Customers *Am I the only one who likes Sprinks the Clown? I get that some of you are afraid of clowns, but seriously. Does Sprinks look like she's going to kill you? No, she doesn't. I want Sprinks to get some more love! She's a nice clown, and she's just trying to make people happy! What's so wrong with that? *Am I the only one who wants to see more customers with alter-egos? I mean, Ninjoy and Dynamoe are pretty awesome, but I need another! I don't want to pressure Flipline or anything, but I still think we need one more character with an alter-ego! *Am I the only one who wants a magician customer? We have a clown, a ventroloquist, so now we need a magician. Mainly because it reminds me of Ninjen from Flipline H.S. Before you ask who Ninjen is, she's a fan character made by DokiDokiTsuna, and apparently she's Ninjoy's little sister (hush, she was made way before Joy actually came out.) Ninjen was a third grader, so she wasn't exactly a vigilante. But she looked like a magicician! In fact she did have this power, I don't remember what it was though. Moving back to the topic, I need a magician character. For some reason, I feel like there is a Flipline magician, and I just completely forgot. I dunno, and I'm too lazy to go an check if there is one. Why does my mind boggle me all the time? *Am I the only one who thinks Boopsy and Bill are two of the most creative customers Flipline has ever created? I would never have thought that of a ventriloquist customer! I mean, I hate puppets, and anything to do with them, but I like Boopsy and Bill! *Am I the only one who sort of doesn't like Nye? I voted for him and all, but I just feel like he sort of messed up everything for me. Now, I'm not giving him any hate or anything. Basically, any winner would have messed up something for me. Here's what happened. So, I was writing my own Total Drama x Flipline crossover in my notebook, and it included Hope, Yui, Steven, Elle, and Amy. Keep in mind that Nye wasn't a customer at that time. Those five were the five winners of Customerpalooza, and that's what made them special or whatever. But then Nye came out, and I realized I couldn't do the "five winners" thing anymore. Because I couldn't just have Chris say, "The five Kingsley's Customerpalooza winners!" when there are six. And I couldn't just throw Nye in there, because I already finished episode 1!!! Like I said, that could have happened with any of the Customerpalooza 2018 competitors. PNC/KCP *Am I the only one who likes PNC more than KCP? I usually like to go to the first PNC blog post, and just "read" all the PNC tournaments. Sometimes, I act like it's some sort of game show! I even created an FC to be the "host", her name is Cocoa. Papa's Next Chefs is funner to read then KCP, but it's just my opinion. *Am I the only one who thinks PNC 2011 was the best PNC tournament? No, it's not just because Cooper won the tournament. Well.... maybe. But it's mainly because I just loved the whole idea! I even liked the Wild Card Division!! Okay, I know, it was only losers from one division, but still. I think both of the wild cards lost anyway, so it doesn't matter anyway! *Am I the only one who didn't like KCP 2018? Yes, I'm one of the people who thinks it was biased. I mean, I'm not saying only a girl should've won. I'm not that kind of person! But what I am saying is that you should vote people based on if you actually want them on a customer, not because there was one male customer. I know that some people voted guys because they actually looked good, which I understand. KCP 2018 actually had great entries! Fanfictions *Am I the only one who thinks Danganflipa is the best Flipline fanfiction ever written? Sorry all other fanfiction writers, but it's Danganflipa for the win! For one thing, it's the fanfiction that introduced me to Danganronpa. And second, it's so original and well thought out.. it's just amazing!! I thanked you only like a billion times, but I'm going to thank you again anyway! Thank you so much Speedo!! Thank you!! Again, thank you!!! My life would have been so different if I never read this fanfiction!!! So, again THANK YOU :D *Am I the only one who thinks there needs to be more Total Drama x Flipline crossovers? I read Total Drama Papa Louie a long time ago, and I loved it. I need more of them, since I love Total Drama and I love Flipline. So we need to throw them in a crossover machine, hit blend, and get a masterpeice! *Am I the only one who thinks Flipline H.S is the best Flipline comic ever drawn? Now, if I could classify this as a fanfiction, I would say that this is the best Flipline fanfiction I've ever read (sorry Speedo.) I love laughing, and Flipline H.S made me laugh every panel! I think the better question is, "Am I the only one who has actually read Flipline H.S?" I honestly need to know if any of y'all have read this awesome comic! Non-Flipline *Am I the only Flipline fan who has read Divergent? I know, I fangirl over Divergent 24/7! But I feel like I can actually relate to Divergent. I mean, I haven't jumped off buildings, or gotten shot in the shoulder, but still. I can express my Divergent fangirl side with my besties! Not only have I read Divergent, I also blog it (not really), live it, love it, ship it, feel it, cry it, dream it, fan-fiction it, movie-trailer it, premeir it, fan-art it, and fangirl it. THIS BOOK IS ME. I AM THIS BOOK. WE ARE ONE! *Am I the only one who thinks Wattpad is one of the best websites ever? I mean, I'm usually looking at Divergent stuff, but still! Wattpad is pretty awesome! And we need more Flipline stories on it! I think I found, like five Flipline stories on Wattpad. Come on people!! *Am I the only person who doesn't like Marvel? Before you go hating on me, relax first. I don't hate Marvel or anything, but I just don't like it. I know people are still recovering after seeing "Endgame" but I don't care. I didn't watch it, and I'm not going to watch it. Everyone at school is always talking about Avengers, while I have no clue what they're talking about. I know, I could add so much more to this, but I'm lazy. Comment if I'm not alone with any of these! Category:Blog posts